best freinds
by pugz-britt
Summary: created by britt


BEST FREINDS Once upon a time there lived a boy his name is geroge he liked to do thinngs like play with model plance and stuff like that.One day his mother came in and said geroge why dont you go outside and play with the other boys Geroge said "No thats ok i am haveing with my plane" His mother was worried geroge never played witht he kids his age and this made is mother scared . She dedcided to call his school and ask if he played with the other boys . She got the rersponce she thought"no Mrs Jones he stayes in side and plays with his plane" She said she wouldhave to talk to her son about this maybe he just liked his planes alot or maybe it was something much more and he wasnt saying anything to her. " Geroge can i ask you a question" "Yeah sure mom what is it" "Why dont you play with the other boys" "Oh that just dont want well i gotta go my mom" geroge left in a very big hurry and went stright to his room like he always did but to day he seem to wanna go there faster then most days. Mrs jones then said there is more to this then just not wanting to and she was going to find out.She went up to her sons room and knocked "Geroge can i please come in "Yeah sure mom " "geroge i know there is something your not telling me and i would like to know why dont you hang out with the boys at school or atfer school . Then it happen Geroge broke down and told his mother the whole story and it was a very sad one "Well mom they laugh at me and they kick me and beat me you know the time i told you i fell and thats how i broke my arm well the boys at school beat me they never give me a chance. They steal my lucnh money and they spit on me." "Why didnt you tell me this i am sure I can help you." "No mom you cant say anything they will laught at me and call me mommas boy." Afew years later geroge grew into a very handsome young teen he was now 15 and he had became freinds with all the boys that once hurt him. One day a new kid came to there school he was in geroges class he was very qutie that noon all the guy that once picked on gerpge started picking on the boy "Stop that Stop that leave me alone please dont hurt me." " Come on guys leave him alone " OK fine but we will get you after school. the boy was carry home alot of books they guys hit him and he laided on his face he didnt move he just laid there Geroge ran over to him the boy didnt know he was there you could hear his soft crys i felt so bad i knew what this bot felt like yet i felt like i could help. Geroge tapped the boys arm and he gose " What do you want my lunch money sorry some guy already got it" "No no i just wanted to see if you were ok " "What are you ok i thought you hang out with those guys that hate me." "Yeah i do but i am not like them i know they are rude trust me i know how you feel." "How could you posable know how i feel they hurt me so much." " How went thought this when i was younger they hit you take your lunch money they spit on you and they hurt you so much. Where you live i will walk with you so those guys dont do anything to you." "I live on right ave " "Really i live on thqt road to why do you have so many books " " Oh lots of homework" "Oh i didnt have any or i might have missed something" Geroge and the new kid became freinds they did everything together geroge thought Chris the boy was so cool he said he was glad he could help well highschool years went bye fast and Geroge and Chris were still friends Chris was top of the school he had to get up and read a speench and this is what he said " Hey I am glad to be here it is so good to be done highschool but i have to thank my one true freind he stoped me from hurting myself i was ready to go home and kill meself ready to show the world i was not a wisse or a baby show them i was brave then Geroge came around and showed me that i ment something and i didnt have to prove myself to anyone he saved me and he is my best freind." "I just sat there and listened to Chris tell the whole world what he was going to do and that i had helped him and then it hit me I ment something i had a BEST FREIND and i became on THE END 


End file.
